Broomsticks
Sophie McDonald: "I didn't know Broomsticks could attract this much attention." Kieghan South: "Obviously, it's only the best sport in the world!" — Broomsticks first introduction. 'Broomsticks '''is a wizarding sport conveniently played on Broomsticks. It is the most popular game and most well-known game among wizards and witches, and, is played worldwide with nearly every country partaking in the World Cup and their own Country Cups. The object of the game is a 15v15 game in which they are given 90 minutes to be able to score points using various types of balls. Some players can be knocked out of the game if an opponent ball hits them, although if another player on their team knocks out someone else on the opponent team, that player can be "revived" and rejoin the game. Most half-magicals who also know the non-magical world class this game as "Flying Dodgeball" or "Flying Soccer/Football". The original name of Broomsticks is Flying Runcorn although this name was changed as Broomsticks became the objects players would sit on instead of Runcorns (some countries i.e. India still use Runcorns after seeing Broomsticks as problematic). If both teams are on a tie of points at the end then the game can go on until the Broomsticks Masters choose a certain point a team has to get to first to win. As well as if a team loses all of their teammates then they are immediately disqualified. History of Broomsticks Broomsticks was originally made up of small other games made on Runcorns and Broomsticks but was officially founded sometime in the 15th century in Moldova by Antonio Runcorn. Due to him having the last name ''Runcorn, he made runcorns the object players would sit on and also a signature name for himself. The game itself was not made publicly to other countries until atleast early 16th century and didnt gain popularity until major European countries started playing in the mid 16th and 17th century. Broomsticks were later introduced in the late 17th century after Runcorns were seen as more dangerous than Broomsticks. The evolution of Broomsticks After many European wizarding nations became obsessed with Broomsticks, it later spread all over the world where places like Australia and China created their national teams in early 18th century (although Australia changed their national name from The Winzenbangers to The Orbarskus in 1901 in celebration of their non-magical independence). Flying Runcorns was played by Antonio Runcorn, his siblings, cousins and many other magical families in modern Moldova at an early age and didn't gain much attention. For this, only two teams were created; The Green Dragons and The Blue Dragons. In the 15th century, Antonio Runcorn published a book "Flying Runcorn: A Guide to Play" went viral within Eastern Europe therefore gaining attention and creating the ancient The Romanian Burbserkers Team. Shortly after this success of a book, atleast 7-10 different types of balls were introduced into the game each with different tasks and different roles of a player were introduced. The idea of '15v15' was created in modern day Bosnia and Herzegovina from a small team called The Orange Bosgovinans. 'World Cups' were created in the 18th century in which over 230 teams partook in the original league. The first winner of this World Cup was an Unnamed team in Mongolia. Countries in the Middle East and Indian Peninsula soon became cautious of the Broomsticks after witnessing a charm being placed on them that made Iran and India fall out in the World Cup of 1818. For this, many countries within these areas continued to use Runcorns even though this resulted in more deaths and injuries within these teams. Equipment * Gloves * Masks (only required in high winds and thunder) * Broomsticks (any brand) * Runcorns * Team Outfit (aswell as in their team color) * Team Badge * Nation Flag Badge * National Animal Badge * Atleast 7-10 balls * Enchantered Leather Plate (to protect the heart and other delicate torso organs from getting injured) Rules # Players must not stray over the boundary lines of the pitch, although they may fly as high as desired. # "Time out" may be called at any time by the Captain of a team. Time out may be extended to 30 minutes if a game has already lasted for more than 1 hour and 30 minutes. Failure to return to the pitch after this time will lead to the team being disqualified. # Contact is allowed, but a player may not seize hold of another player's broomstick or any part of their anatomy. # No substitution of players is allowed throughout the game, even if a player is too injured or tired to continue to play. # If both teams are on a tie of points at the end then the game can go on until the Broomsticks Masters choose a certain point a team has to get to first to win. # If a team loses all of their teammates then they are immediately disqualified. # No team must use their magic, magical beasts or objects from outside of the pitch or it will result in an immediate disqualification. # If a player is killed on pitch, their team is allowed a 12 Hour Break. Broomsticks titles * All-Africa Cup * All-Americas Cup * All-Asia Cup * All-Europe Cup * All-North American Cup * All-Oceania Cup * All-South American Cup * Australian Cup * British and Irish Cup * Chinese Cup * Eastern Asia Cup * French Cup (for Belgium, France, Switzerland and all French-speaking Countries) * Indian Cup * Japanese Cup (for Japan - Hong Kong, South Korea and Taiwan sometimes join) * Middle Eastern Cup * Portugese Cup (for Portugal and all Portugese-speaking Countries) * Spanish Cup (for Andorra, Spain and all Spanish-speaking Countries) * United States Cup * World Cup Known Broomsticks Teams # The Red Lions - England's National Team # The Northern Alligators - Scotland's National Team # The Kenyan Zebraliators - Kenya's National Team # The Cordrakonese - Japan's National Team # The Filipino Pigembs - Philippines' National Team # The Purple Binkles - Singapore's National Team # The Orbarskus - Australia's National Team # The White Yetis - Nepal's National Team # The Sao Chan Yens - China's National Team # The Irish Leprechauns - Ireland's National Team # The Ontarian Phoenixes - Canada's National Team # The Golden Crows - United States' National Team # The Nagualians - Mexico's National Team # The Grey Panthers - Panama's National Team # The Boibatas - Brazil's National Team # The Anhanganese - Uruguay's National Team # The Dark Limenos - Peru's National Team # The Green Kampchreas - Cameroon's National Team # The Southern Vallaymedians - South Africa's National Team # The Sphinxes - Egypt's National Team # The Blue Sirens - Israel/Palestine's National Team # The Batoon Hambras - Mongolia's National Team # The Dertroots - Thailand's National Team # The Dream Chimeras - Greece's National Team # The Ghoulians - Bulgaria's National Team # The Hippocampuses - Spain's National Team # The Yellow Pegasuses - Portugal's National Team # The Indigo Minotaurs - France's National Team # The Violet Trigilos - Italy's National Team # The Guardian Wamroichurgs - Germany's National Team # The Strixes - Russia's National Team # The Meadow Elves - Sweden's National Team # The Nisses - Norway's National Team # The Nokkens - Denmark's National Team # The Brown Werewolves - Hungary's National Team # The Porphyrions - Croatia's National Team # The Moldovan Fruimebians - Moldova's National Team # Unnamed team (Mongolia in the 18th century - disbanded team) # The Orange Bosgovinans - (Bosnia and Herzegovina - possibly still active but possibly disbanded) # The Romanian Burbserkers - (Romania - possibly still active but possibly disbanded) # The Green Dragons - (Moldova - one of the first 2 teams; disbanded) # The Blue Dragons - (Moldova - one of the first 2 teams; disbanded) # The Winzenbangers - (Australia - renamed team) Winning Years # 1772 - Denmark and Norway's teams split apart after a major argument. After this, The Yellow Pegasuses (Portugal) won with an "amazing defeat" against The Nisses (Norway) with 240-480. # 1796 - Greece was disqualified in this year for one of their teammates using a water spell on another player. Napoleon Bonaparte, the Half-magical Wizard viewed this game and inspired him to rule the Non-magical France. Unknown Winner (possibly France due to Napoleon being inspired). # 1814 - Over 500 teams partook - Unnamed Japanese Team - Won with 1,588 points. # 1818 - India and Middle Eastern countries disbanded the broomsticks idea and moved back to the Runcorns after losing in the World Cup - Unknown Winner. # 1854 - Kyphi presented this games with The Boibatas (Brazil) vs The Irish Leprechauns (Ireland) - Won by the Irish Leprechauns in 101 minutes with a score of 310-420. # 1858 - a memorial of Kyphi Krakze and the other witches and wizards in The Battle for California was placed - Unknown Winner. # 1886 - The Southern Vallaymedians (South Africa) vs The Violet Trigilos (Italy). Italy's last win until 2018. Scored 510-515. # 1902 - Australia changed their name from The Winzenbangers to The Orbarskus in 1901 and due to this they won against an Unknown Team with beating them with 92 more points. # 1914 - This game was cancelled due to Non-magical wars. # 1918 - This game was cancelled due to Non-magical wars. # 1922 - The Strixes (Russia) beat The Sao Chan Yens (China) ending with 2 deaths; 1 player and 1 audience member. # 1966 - Kassilyn Bishop presented this game. Unknown Winner. # 1994 - First worldwide game with Cameroon, Kenya, Thailand and Uruguay. The Red Lions (England) beat The Northern Alligators (Scotland) in a "terrible defeat" of 311-846. # 2002 - Biggest worldwide event with garnering 2M viewers for the Final Game. The Irish Leprechauns (Ireland) won against an Unknown Team. # 2014 - Singapore used sparkling Binkles in the sky to mock Spain. Unknown Winner but The Purple Binkles and The Hippocampuses teams got into a fight with severely injuring a player. # 2018 - Sophie McDonald, Kieghan South, Cat Montreddins, Sarah Allington and Rachel Poppies all viewed this game while Freddie Amberson was "bulldog" for America and Dovores Xambletunn was the Italian "bulldog". It is known that multiple nations joined to view this game including; Australia, Peru, Kenya, Philippines, Thailand, Tanzania and the United Kingdom. The Violet Trigilos (Italy) beat the The Golden Crows (USA) with an Unknown result. During the beginning processes of the world cup, The White Yetis (Nepal) was disqualified after they used Yetis in an attempt to win the Game. This year, Finals for Italy vs USA was held in Montana, USA. The other locations for Semi-finals and other matches are currently Unknown.